


Признаки

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признаки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222426) by [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred). 



Шерлок знает.

Джон любит занимать место у окна или поближе к выходу.

Джон никогда не одевается достаточно плотно, даже когда на улице пронизывающий ветер. А шарф распускает, не сделав и десятка шагов от двери.

Зимой Джон спит с открытым окном. Шерлок повыше натягивает пуховик на дрожащего Джона, но через пару минут тот уже сбит комом под его ледяными ступнями.

Шерлок знает, но не говорит: «тот разбомбленный госпиталь в Афганистане… сколько тебя откапывали?»

Вместо этого, взяв Джона за руку, он предлагает: – Хочешь быть сверху?


End file.
